


国产里番：渡我10

by shark_pond



Series: 【瀚冰】度我 [10]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 正文end，还有番外。





	国产里番：渡我10

既季肖冰无事，高瀚宇便依言下去寻鸟蛋，只是摸了半天也只得七八个，架起篝火蒸了一盅子蛋羹之后，要去给季肖冰，却见他拿着一根树枝在地上刨坑，又把蛋放在里头。  
“你这是作甚？”  
“孵蛋啊。”季肖冰莫名其妙。“这会儿松松埋下去，它自己到了时候就破壳了。——你不会以为蛇跟老母鸡似的，生了蛋要抱窝罢？”  
高瀚宇颇为无语，又想到蛇类确实是产卵后便不管不顾。他将蛋羹递过去，又把蛇蛋挖出来，巴掌大小一个有些细长的白蛋，触手有点热度。  
“你就不怕它遭鸟啄破吃了。”  
“鸟吃蛇蛋，蛇吃鸟蛋，天理循环，理所应当。”季肖冰用小汤匙挖蛋羹吃。“嗳，小和尚，你会医术么？我这会儿觉得胸口不便利，有些闷闷的疼，等会儿你给我看看。”  
高瀚宇应下，自己走去小溪边洗净蛇蛋上的泥，又用衣摆擦干，小心翼翼揣在怀里。  
因洛阳一事了结，高瀚宇便没了要做的事情，此时思前想后，到底还是带季肖冰回南边去，在钱塘左近寻个僻静山头，先给他补充修为，到时候自己再带着他诞下的小龙回自己的修炼地。当下便启程回去，既没了要紧事情，走的也不紧不慢，高瀚宇寻思季肖冰生产完必然元气大伤，恐怕不时要化成原形，原本的马车车厢恐怕不够大，索性施展法术，将内中空间扩成四五倍的大小，不单能放一张四方竹椅，还能容纳两人安睡。  
自此两人行程更加散漫，也不一定非要住在城镇里，只是到城镇时多补充些食物罢了。  
又说季肖冰磕伤了小脚趾，走路都不愿意走，整日赤着脚坐在马车里头，高瀚宇中午进去歇息时，见他又没穿鞋，露出的右足足底粉嫩，趾甲也似珠贝一般可爱，只是小脚趾一片红，应当就是磕到那处。  
高瀚宇只觉心里一股邪火，便爬过去抓着他的脚踝。  
季肖冰本在假寐，加之习惯了高瀚宇的触碰，只懒洋洋翻一翻身，再不管他。于是高瀚宇便鬼迷心窍似的将他的脚托到自己眼前，轻轻含住红肿那处。  
“呀！”  
季肖冰一个激灵睁开眼，正好看到他含着自己的小指舔弄。  
“你——你有病么！”  
季肖冰又是羞又是恼，索性变回本体，又恐压坏他买的那几盒酥点心，只变成两指粗细。孰料高瀚宇抓着他的尾巴，一样舔弄起来。滚烫唇舌亵玩着季肖冰本体的长尾，且逐渐向上，竟舔到了泄殖腔，季肖冰生怕他做出什么用舌头舔进泄殖腔或是那手指玩那处的举动，只好再变回来，捉着自己的衣服。  
“你有点儿和尚模样！”季肖冰说。“大天白日的，做什么呢！”  
高瀚宇朦朦胧胧的开了情窍，如今怎么看这蛇妖怎么好，此时只管把他往自己身上一扯，宽厚手掌探进衣服里，揉了几下腰。  
“你损耗许多，我给你补一补。”他咬着季肖冰的颈子，似是猛兽咬住猎物。“你怕是不知道，这几日晚上你睡着，都变成原形，只把我塞到角落，睡得好不可怜。”  
季肖冰闻言有些愧疚：“这……这样么？”  
正愧疚时，衣带都被小和尚解开，高瀚宇伸手一探，季肖冰雌穴已经泛出淫水，指头拨开肉唇往里一顶，顶到宫口只弄了几下，便觉宫口吸着。由是高瀚宇捏着季肖冰的细腰往上一提，让他直直坐在自己肉棒上，季肖冰短促尖叫一声，两腿抽搐。  
高瀚宇只觉季肖冰雌穴热情更甚，兴许是许久没吃过阳具，此时只插进去便绞动起来。龟头顶入宫口也极为容易，宫壁火热，里头淫水泛滥，直让高瀚宇按捺不住，死命往里插，直到骇人肉具将季肖冰的腹部顶起为止。  
“小和尚——你、你怎么这么凶！”季肖冰喘了几下。“你要肏死我了！”  
他身体前倾，趴在桌上，生过蛋之后便鼓胀不少的胸乳抵着竹制桌面。高瀚宇在后头大开大合的进出，直把雌穴外头艹得汁水淋漓，咕啾有声。又见季肖冰的后穴也饥渴歙动，遂将手指沾了点被挤出来的潮吹液润滑，直接插入三根指头。  
季肖冰双穴被侵入，此时已然说不出什么硬气的话，只好哀哀叫着，一面求饶，一面讨吃。  
“小和尚……嗯——嗯啊！莫要往里、往里去了！里头已经被你肏遍了，你也歇歇！咕唔……你先出来……我那里头、那里头含不住了……”  
高瀚宇听他淫声浪语，更是火起，遂凑过去问：“什么含不住了？”  
说罢，还一挺腰，重重撞在季肖冰子宫里。  
季肖冰浑身一颤，哭道：“含不住水了……小和尚肏得我里面都是水……”  
高瀚宇便伸手去揉他小腹，蛇妖两眼翻白，舌头吐出，脚趾蜷缩着，什么也说不出。  
高瀚宇在他雌穴里泄了一回，又转而插入后穴亵玩，一面抽插，一面用手指扩开雌穴，令季肖冰排出潮吹液，夹着白浊精液的清液滴滴答答落下，却没盖住桌上蛋壳碎裂的声音。  
季肖冰双目一睁，瞳孔却是化作细长针形。  
“等等——啊啊！别、别插了……要——呜啊啊啊啊！”  
那蛋破开一个小口，探出一条筷子粗细的小蛇，色泽粉红，头上生着小米粒大小的两个凸包。不是蛇，乃是条龙，还没睁眼，挣着要出壳，但是已经发出唧唧啾啾的叫声。  
季肖冰听闻这叫声，又被高瀚宇猛肏后穴，竟一下高潮了，后穴、雌穴同时痉挛，一直闷闷涨涨却寻不出根由的胸乳喷出两道奶水，落在桌上。  
此时那小龙破壳而出，四只小小的爪子攀着果盘跌下来，探头去寻香甜的奶水源头。  
高瀚宇受用够了他的后穴，拔出来后将他抱在怀中，自己伸出指头。小龙嗅到熟悉的气息，自己盘上去，在高瀚宇手腕上盘紧，却仍旧探头寻摸季肖冰的奶头。  
“他要喝奶。”  
季肖冰舒缓过来，伸手捏一捏自己的胸乳，只见奶孔微张，还挂着一滴白液。  
“他是条蛇！你何曾见过蛇有奶？”  
“他是条龙。”高瀚宇说。“你喂他一口便是了，横竖现在没长牙齿。”  
季肖冰偏不肯：“龙也是卵生的。”  
只是他胸口实在很胀，只得摸个干净茶杯，自己半揉半挤，弄了小半杯。那小龙出世不过一刻，已经舔干净自己的鬃毛，这会儿半个身子趴在杯子里大口喝奶，不时因噎着呛咳一声。  
高瀚宇用手指轻轻抚弄他的腹部，小龙啾啾地叫着。  
季肖冰看他一眼，那小龙似乎早慧，可怜巴巴地盯着他。  
由是这天晚上，见高瀚宇闭眼，呼吸绵长，觉着他是睡了，季肖冰才悄悄起来，将小龙捏在掌心：“喏。”  
小龙果真没有长出牙齿，暖暖软软的口腔衔着奶头，只吸一下便吸出奶水。季肖冰见他白中透粉，头上两点龙角玉也似的，委实可爱，便忍不住包在手中睡去了。高瀚宇如何不知道，他只是闭着眼睛，微微一笑。  
往南走还没到钱塘，小龙已经长大许多，龙角也冒出全形状，仍旧是没分叉。他白日里粘着高瀚宇，晚上便要钻到季肖冰怀里睡，便是不吃奶，也要将嘴巴蹭在奶头边上。季肖冰也习惯了，遂不觉着奇怪。  
因南方此时已入梅，气候闷闷的热起来，横竖两人都不急，索性在附近山上寻个僻静处，起了两间竹舍，预备等梅雨季过去再走。这一住便是一个月，上山时高瀚宇见山上有所破败庙宇，只得一个院子，进门就是佛堂，寻思将自己剩下的盘缠买点泥瓦木材，好好修缮一番，只是总有事情耽搁住，没有动作。  
然而小龙日渐生长，此时已经有高瀚宇一臂长，再不好留在季肖冰身边。  
况且这会儿季肖冰修为未曾复原，若是有一日他不在家，季肖冰压不住龙天生的霸性，恐怕要遭他所害。  
但让高瀚宇将龙带走，也狠不下心。  
可再狠不下心，终究还是要狠心，这日高瀚宇以自身灵力化了一丸丹药，足以补足季肖冰五百年修行，更能助他往后一日千里。他将药丸放在季肖冰每日饮茶的杯子里，又把银钱放下，一并写了如何解开佛枷的办法，自己带着小龙，下山去了。  
然而下山的路忽然不好走起来，高瀚宇几乎是一步一回头，那条盘在他手腕上的小龙仍睡着，身体一起一伏。  
这一走，往后就没有往后。  
尊者八世劫尽，返归本位，又是无情大爱的尊者。  
那条被高宇救过的小蛇，从此与他恩情了解，再不能相见。  
尊者只觉喉咙梗着什么，又苦又涩，他越走越慢，最后在破败的庙宇前头停下。此地多竹，庙宇周遭与院内也生着森森细竹，高瀚宇走进去，跪在佛前，两手合十，却念不出什么，也问不出什么。  
他抬头看佛像，泥胎已在积年累月里破败，挂着蜘蛛网与灰尘，然而那慈眉善目的脸仍旧低低看着世人。  
“生老病死，我参得破。”高瀚宇说。“怨憎会，五蕴炽盛，求而不得，我也知道。”  
佛像不言不语，眼睛半睁半闭，手作拈花态，花却不见了许多年。  
“这是爱别离么？”  
佛像依然不语。  
“这是爱么？”尊者不觉自己已经泪流满面。  
佛像不答。  
佛像像佛，却不是佛，一把泥一捧水，一双手捏出来，只看着，不能说。  
高瀚宇不知道自己跪了多久，脸上泪已干了。他站起身，外头风声渐起，吹着竹叶娑娑翻飞。尊者转身，却从没了门板的佛殿里看到外头站着的季肖冰。  
那一瞬间，似是拈取空花，一瞬开合，花瓣委地却非零落，花枝上又绽开一朵。  
尊者悟了。  
尊者经过生，经过老，经过病，经过死，经过怨憎会，经过五蕴炽盛，经过求而不得。  
如今经过爱，止于爱，不要别离，抛了别离。  
“高瀚宇。”季肖冰说。“你磨蹭什么呢。”  
高瀚宇忙走出去，说：“你怎么出来了？”  
“哦——我前几日看到山下卖樱桃，今日忽然想吃樱桃，想你兴许还没走远，特意追过来看。”季肖冰绕着他走了两圈。“哪知道你这个小和尚，天生一个呆毛病，见了庙就要拜一拜的，竟让我追上了。”  
高瀚宇说：“幸而你追上了。”  
季肖冰笑得眼睛弯弯：“幸而我追上了。”


End file.
